Caught in the moment
by Secretdork
Summary: When Merlin is faced with saving Arthur, but at the cost of revealing his magic, his only choice is to hold it out. But how long can Merlin see Arthur in danger without acting, and how can he save him without magic? Rated M for later chapters.
1. The beginning

**Hi everyone :) So this is my first attempt at fanfiction, and after extensive research *ahem* (hours reading) I think I'm ready! **

**Please review it :D Constructive criticism is constructive :P**

**(Every reviewer gets given a free virtual hug!)**

**This chapter (well, this whole story) is dedicated to my best friend Merthur Dreamer because without him this wouldn't be here! He's lovely and fabulous and just AMAZING! SO GO AND SEND HIM SOME LOVE PEOPLE!**

_Chapter one._

"MERLIN!"

A jolt ran through the young boy's body as he heard his name echoing around him. He yawned, stretching out. His long arms unfolded out in front of him as he stretched. He scratched his head as his foggy brain tried to come to terms as to why he had been so rudely interrupted from his sleep. He felt slightly irritated because it was the first decent nights sleep he had been gifted with in a while. For once he wasn't having nightmares about Arthur being slain. For once he didn't see images of the dead prince swimming in his nightmares. Just this once Arthur was in his dreams, but he wasn't in danger. Arthur had been looking up at him with such-

**Arthur.**

Merlin's mind clicked and he glanced out the window. He realised with a groan he had overslept hideously. Just as Merlin leapt out of bed, his door was thrown open. A jolt ran through Merlin as he whirled around in time to see Arthur standing by the door, anger written across his princely features.

'_Amazing_...' Merlin thought. '_Even when he is angry, he still looks magnificent. His eyes blaze with such intensity._' He mused to himself. Arthur's expectant cough snapped him out of his thoughts and Merlin blushed softly when he realised what he had been thinking. Luckily, the Future King of Camelot seemed not to notice Merlin's reddened cheeks.

"Arthur...I-" Merlin began but Arthur waved a dismissive hand at him before he had the chance to explain.

"Do you know how many people would kill to get your job, Merlin? You are the personal servant to the heir to the throne! All I expect from you is to show up on time occasionally!" Arthur fumed.

Merlin hid a scoff. As if that was all Arthur required of him. Wouldn't his life be so much easier? But no... He had to tend to every whim that the stubborn little Prince desired.

Of course he could never snap at Arthur though. He had to keep him safe, however annoying the prat was. And if he was honest with himself, Arthur was one of the only friends he had – although Merlin would never tell him that. His ego was big enough already.

"I'm sorry, Sire." Merlin mumbled, looking down at his feet.

He heard Arthur sigh irritably. Merlin glanced up and saw the look of annoyance on the Prince's face and the sorcerer blushed once again.

"Forget it Merlin. Meet me in my bed chamber in ten minutes." Arthur instructed and swiftly left. Merlin rolled his eyes and wondered where Gaius was, considering he hadn't been woken. Merlin also looked down and cringed when he realised that he had only worn trousers to bed that night as it was too hot for his shirt. The thought of the Prince studying his body was enough to make the blood rise to his cheeks... and certain other places... Merlin grumbled to himself at how easily Arthur made him blush.

Merlin stopped dead when he heard a chuckle, and swung around to see the old man laughing into his breakfast.

"Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed. "You were here the whole time! Why didn't you wake me up?" He whined, shooting him a dirty glare when Gaius laughed even harder.

"And miss that performance..." He wheezed."Not on my life." The old man looked up, amusement dancing across his features. "Besides..." Gaius added, his expression morphing into one more thoughtful. "You needed the sleep. I know about the nightmares, Merlin. For once I didn't have to wake up to the sound of your yelling." Gaius said; his voice more serious. Merlin sighed, the anger in him melting away.

"If only the Prince cared as much as you." He grumbled to himself as he went to get changed. By the time he had chucked on his favourite tunic and breeches, outfit complete with neckerchief, Gaius had prepared him breakfast.

"Sorry about earlier. I still feel I did the right thing. I don't like it when you have nightmares. Now eat and hurry to Arthur." Gaius smiled apologetically at him, before retreating to his work. Merlin nodded gratefully and virtually inhaled his food in his rush.

Merlin knocked on the large wooden oak door of the Prince's chambers before shuffling inside. He glanced over the room and noticed that Arthur was staring out of his window, across at the streets of Camelot. Merlin noticed the distant look in his eyes and he recognized that look of daydreaming.

Merlin could guess what Arthur thought about when he gazed at his future kingdom. The manservant wondered how it would feel. To have a well established kingdom nearly at your fingertips. To walk through the streets and see the admiring glances from men and women alike. To be able to ask for anything and know that the person asked would do anything to get it. Merlin knew that it must feel nice, but he also knew it was never for him. His destiny was to help Arthur become the greatest king Camelot had ever known.

Merlin was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that Arthur had turned around and was staring at him, eyebrow raised.

"You know, Merlin, that you are generally supposed to wait for me to tell you to enter when you knock." Arthur commented dryly.

Merlin laughed to himself as he smiled goofily at Arthur.

"Merlin..." Arthur growled, in warning. "Maybe for once you should remember that you are a servant and should start acting like one."

Merlin chuckled- much to Arthurs disdain.

"I'm sorry, Sire." Merlin drawled, the grin vanishing from his face as it melded into just one of blankness.

"Would you rather me act like a mindless drone and do everything you wish? I shall not engage you in any conversation and slowly watch you bore to death." Merlin replied, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Arthur shook his head and a hint of a smile played around his lips. "Merlin, what are you talking about?"

Merlin stared blankly at him. "I don't know what you mean, Sire." Merlin stood up straighter, and a spark of amusement fired in Arthur's eyes.

"Merlin, do quit fooling around and clean my chambers."

"Of course Sire. Anything else you require, my lord?"

Arthur stared at him. "No..."

Merlin bowed his head, showing a sign of respect, something he never did.

Arthur sighed and shook his head at manservant. Minutes trickled by in agonizing silence, and Arthur grimaced. How had he dealt with this before he had Merlin?

"Merlin?"

"Hmmmmm...?" Merlin looked up from the shirt he had swooped to pick up from the floor.

"Shut up."

"Sire. I have not said anything." Merlin pointed out.

Arthur sighed."You aren't going to give up are you?"

Merlin said nothing, but the playful glint in his eyes sold him out to Arthur, who sighed dramatically.

"Merlin. Please stop acting like what you so fondly refer to as a 'bootlicker.'"

"Why Sire? Why would you like me to stop." Merlin suppressed a grin when Arthur shot him a dirty glare.

"Because I value your chat more than your silence." He begrudgingly spat out.

Merlin grinned and he was delighted to see Arthur looking like he could kill with his eyes.

"Why thanks Arthur. Nice to know."

Merlin chuckled as he went over to make Arthurs bed, placing the shirt he had folded in his drawers.

He groaned at the wreckage left behind on the Princes bed. Half the pillows were on the floor, and the duvet was strewn half way down the bed, and was dangling across the floor.

"Arthur, how is it you make so much mess? Did a wild beast drag you out of bed or are you just purposefully making my life harder?"

Merlin didn't see the reaction of the Prince as he was too busy sorting out the pillows, but he heard a snort of laughter.

"Merlin, if I was making your job harder, purposefully, you would know about it." The blonde smiled, in spite of himself.

Merlin grumbled to himself as he started to sort out the pillows on the bed. His hands lightly traced the pillow as his fingers grabbed a golden hair that had been left there. Merlin froze for a moment, admiring the hair caught between his fingers. Merlin swallowed and glanced back at Arthur, thanking the gods that the Prince wasn't paying attention to him.

After he had finished making Arthur's bed, Merlin suddenly groaned in frustration, smacking his head against his hand.

Arthur turned around, and Merlin's heart soared as he noticed a trace of concern mixed in with the confusion on the Prince's face.

_He cares..._

Merlin sighed irritably and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe I forgot." Merlin looked up at the blank face of Arthur. "Your breakfast! I didn't bring it up. I'm surprised you didn't remind me. You must be starvi-..." Merlin trailed off, taking his turn to look confused as he watched Arthur's whole body shake. It took Merlin a moment to realise that Arthur was laughing at him. Merlin frowned, and pouted slight taking his turn to look confused as he watched Arthur try to stifle his laughter, and fail miserably. Merlin shot him a dirty look.

"What? What's so funny? Why are you laughing at me!" Merlin growled.

Arthur chuckled again. "Sorry. It was just, you looked so lost and scared. And then there was the notion that you thought I would just sit in here and get hungry whilst you had a lazy morning." Merlin blushed for the fourth time that morning, cursing himself.

He then realised what Arthur had said and automatically, he felt very possessive.

"Another servant brought you breakfast?" He asked sharply. The Prince's eyebrow rose at his tone, but he nodded slowly in response to the question.

"Why didn't _you_ go down?" Merlin's tone was clipped and harsh.

Arthur frowned. "Because I'm a Prince and have servants who are willing to do it for me?" His answer was phrased as a question. Merlin nodded and tried to quell the unreasonable jealousy running through him.

"Who was it then?" He asked darkly.

"Uh. I can't remember. Tim? Tom?" Arthur rubbed the top of his head. "Are you okay Merlin?" He asked tentatively.

Merlin met Arthur's gaze, and instantly all his anger was gone. A genuine smile graced Merlin's lips and he nodded. "Yes. Of course. Forgive me." Merlin ran a hand through his hair as Arthur waved his apology off.

"It is forgotten."

Merlin spun on his heel, and started to clean the clothes from the floor. He didn't understand why the prospect of another servant bring Arthur's food had annoyed him so much. It wasn't like Arthur was _his._ No matter how much he might wish otherwise. A small logical part of Merlin's brain said it was because the unknown servant might have been a threat to Arthur, but Merlin knew that to be a lie. He knew the reason he had got so worked up.

He didn't want to feel replaced.

"Although, I don't think I'll be making a habit of it. Nothing was done the way I like it. You do it better." Arthur added vaguely, and Merlin tried to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat at his words.

"Wow Arthur. Was that a compliment?" Merlin teased and grinned widely when he saw a slight blush dance across Arthurs features.

Merlin giggled to himself as he finished cleaning the Princes chambers. Merlin put his hands on his hips, proud of his work. He wore a satisfied smile as he turned back to Arthur.

Merlin's smile faltered when he saw the cunning grin that Arthur wore. He recognised it as the smile that he always had before he announced something horrible. Merlin braced himself.

"I," He proudly announced, "have come up with your punishment from your little stunt earlier." Merlin groaned. He knew that would come back to bite him on the arse.

"I propose a hunting trip, Merlin. I've decided that's how I want to spend the next three days." Arthurs grin widened to show off his canines.

Merlin groaned again, and folded over, his hands on his knees.

"Arthur..." Merlin whined, and glanced up, irritated to see the amusement in the Prince's eyes.

Merlin hated hunting trips. All he did was fall over, get cold, injure himself and sleep badly. For him, he presumed it was simply the way Arthur got back at him for being cheeky. Which was often. Although, Merlin admitted to himself that the trips where it was just he and Arthur...

"Prepare the horses. We leave in an hour." Arthur smiled innocently and walked out of his chambers, leaving behind a disgruntled, yet slightly flattered Merlin.


	2. Betrayal and loyalty

_****_**AN: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to get up here. Life has been AWOL, and plus I got really picky with this chapter. I'm still not 100% happy with it, but I figured you lovely people deserved SOMETHING. So, sorry if it is a bit POO. :P **

**Also, thanks to all you beautiful people who have put this story on alert and reviewed. Means a lot guys! XD**

**As always, thanks to my main guy, Merthur dreamer, who has recently helped me through a lot of hard times. Send him my love guys, because he deserves it! ANYWAY. Enough rambling.  
><strong>

**ENJOY. **

_Chapter two_

Arthur ran his hand through his hair and grinned to himself as he remembered the look on Merlin's face. If there was one thing he couldn't resist, it was getting back at him. A small chuckle passed his lip, and he got an odd look from a passing servant.

That immediately sobered him up. A scowl replaced his smile, his thoughts of Merlin a distant memory as he straightened his step and prided himself on appearance.

Arthur strolled into the main hall, and he saw his father nod to him.

"Ah, Arthur. What can I do for you son?" Uther smiled slightly at him, and Arthur knew that this was a big sign of affection from his father.

"Sire." Arthur inclined his head and carried on. "I have decided to go on a short hunting trip. I will only be three day at the most."

"Of course son. I shall assign you a group of Knights." Uther announced, raising an eyebrow when Arthur pouted.

"Father, it's a small trip, I'll be well within Camelot and I'll have my manservant accompanying me. I hardly think I need a whole fleet of Knights." Arthur pointed out, and noticed a couple of his men let out a relieved breath. He wondered why his people hated hunting so much.

Uther rubbed his chin, deliberating. "Well, you have a point. However, I'll not put your life in the hands of your clumsy manservant, so take Sir Kay. He's trusted and a skilled fighter." The King nodded, his decision final.

Arthur was about to protest that he didn't need protecting and that his 'clumsy' manservant wasn't clumsy, just a bit...inept. But he saw the look on his father's face and he knew it was a fight he wasn't going to win, so Arthur plastered on a smile and nodded as he turned around and left the room.

Arthur grimaced once he was out of the room. He didn't know what it was about Kay. He never liked him. The man had quickly climbed his way through the ranks of the guard and had somehow made his way to be his father's favourite Knight in less than a couple of months. It normally took others years to get to where he was. He never treated servants with any respect and had a smug air about him.

Arthur strode out of the castle, acknowledging the admiring glances some of the servants threw him. He grinned when he found Merlin saddling up two horses. Arthur stayed silent, content with watching his manservant hum cheerily to himself. Arthur observed how happy Merlin looked, and it made him smile. However that disappeared when Merlin spoke softly to the horse.

"...royal prat is making us go hunting. Poor horse. You just look like you want to back to sleep." The soft murmurs were interrupted by Arthurs cough. He had the pleasure of watching Merlin spin around swiftly, then flush bright red. A grin tugged at Arthurs lips at Merlin's reaction.

"Royal prat Merlin...really?" Arthur laughed as the Merlin stood, astounded. "Woah Merlin. My witty sharp-tongued manservant is rendered speechless. Well. Blow me down." Arthur waggled his eyebrows as Merlin chuckled.

Arthur sighed, and ran a hand through his golden hair. "We will be joined by Sir Kay. Apparently my father is insisting that I have some form of protection." Arthur rolled his eyes. He noted the scowl that crossed Merlin's face, and something inside him quivered with excitement. _So I'm not the only one who just wanted to be alone on our trip._ Arthur thought with some amusement. "What, Merlin?" Arthur asked, as his manservant was still scowling away.

"I don't like Sir Kay. He's too...perfect. He worked his way up the ranks way too quickly for my liking." Merlin crossed his arms across his chest.

Arthur hid a grin when Merlin spoke. It was good to know that he wasn't the only one who disliked his father's new favourite knight.

"I agree with you Merlin. Although I wouldn't call him 'perfect'" Arthur frowned.

"...plus it would've been nice if it was just you and I."

Arthur thought he heard Merlin mumble as his manservant turned to prepare Sir Kay's horse. This time, Arthur had to turn away to hide the beautiful smile that spilled across his face. He took a moment to compose himself, and walked over to where Merlin was saddling up another horse. Arthur laughed when he saw that it was the most unruly horse in the stables.

"I suppose this is Sir Kay's horse? A bit harsh Merlin, this horse is a nightmare." Arthur raised an eyebrow as Merlin turned around, grinning wickedly.

"Oh is it? How unfortunate." Merlin blinked innocently.

"For the love of the Gods, this horse is irritating." Sir Kay grumbled as his horse refused to turn down the right road. Merlin glanced over at Arthur and disguised a laugh as a cough.

So far, the knight's troublesome horse had caused him numerous problems, and Merlin almost lost his act and burst into laughter when Sir Kay's horse turned around and tried to trot back to Camelot.

Merlin rode ahead, leaving the perplexed knight behind. He caught up with Arthur, and saw that the Prince was grinning widely.

"Remind me never to irritate you." Arthur commented, laughing. Merlin chuckled.

"I'll remember that!" He stuck his tongue out at Arthur when the Prince shot him a dry look. Sir Kay finally caught up with them, smiling smugly as his horse became strangely obedient. Merlin shot Arthur a disappointed look and murmured "Well, that's no fun..."

Merlin heard Arthur splutter and he hid a smile.

"Sire...This seems like a good place to set up camp." Sir Kay note, pointing to a clearing.

Arthur glanced over to where the knight was pointing and nodded. "Very well. We'll set up camp for the night here. We are just in the right spot to hunt in the morning. Merlin, get started on the tents and firewood." Arthur ordered, and Merlin groaned loudly, earning a chuckle from Arthur. "You didn't think this was just a friendly trip did you? You have to work for your food Merlin." Arthur grinned and Merlin glared at him as he slid off his horse.

Merlin allowed a sigh to leave his lips as he began to set up Arthur's tent. He ran a hand through his hair as he realised that with his magic would speed everything up, but with Arthur watching his every move, he knew he couldn't risk it.

An hour later, and Merlin had put all three tents up, collected fire wood and had a fire roaring away. Merlin sat back on the ground, grinning at his hard work. Arthur emerged from his tent, wearing only his breeches and no shirt and sat opposite him, across the fire.

"Well done Merlin. Not too shabby. Maybe I'll keep you." Arthur grinned up at him. Merlin rolled his eyes. He noticed Sir Kay had already retired to bed, and he couldn't help but feel a little glad that he and Arthur were left to themselves.

Merlin leant forward to poke the fire with a stick, watching in awe as the orange and yellows of the fire danced in front of him. Merlin longed for the freedom that the fire symbolised. The Warlock looked up, and caught Arthur staring at him. Merlin locked eyes with him, and a soft gasp left his lips.

He was overwhelmed at Arthur's stark beauty. In the sweet moonlight, his hair glimmered, and his eyes simply glowed, echoing the flickering fire. Merlin felt as if he were looking into the very soul of the Prince. Merlin knew that Arthur had such a challenged life. As much as Merlin teased, he could only imagine a life without a supporting parent. To know that Arthur had never felt any large signs of affection of Uther tore Merlin inside. As Merlin gazed into Arthurs deep eyes he felt lost, but happy. He knew that if it were up to him, he would spend eternity losing himself in the Prince.

He didn't know how long they stayed staring at each other.

Soon, Arthur coughed awkwardly, and a rush of blood flew to Merlin's cheeks. Merlin turned away, and refused to re-engage eye contact.

"I'm going to bed, Sire. Goodnight." Merlin mumbled.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Night Merlin."

Merlin was still blushing as he entered his tent. He prayed to the gods that it was too dark for Arthur to notice.

Arthur sat alone at the fire, his brain trying to comprehend what had just happened. He had never felt so happy and calm, then when he was staring into Merlin's eyes. He felt so protected and safe, and it had scared him. He felt so confused.

Arthur's eyes lingered on Merlin's tent, and he had an unreasonable urge to go and see his sleeping beauty. Arthur felt a battle commence inside him. His desire verses his pride. Unfortunately, his insufferable pride emerged victorious and the thought of being discovered outweighed his want to see Merlin.

With a sigh, Arthur resigned to his bed, his feet dragging past Merlin's tent as he cursed his pride.

Meanwhile, Merlin was not sleeping well. He tossed and turned on the floor, unable to rid himself of the terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was the feeling he always got before Arthur was in danger. It made his magic come to life and Merlin was having a hard time blocking it out. A heavy sigh fell from the Warlock, and Merlin decided to check up on Arthur, to ease his mind. Merlin heaved himself from the floor, and dusted himself off. As silently as he could, Merlin unzipped his tent and crept across to Arthurs. Even from outside, Merlin could hear him snoring. Merlin rolled his eyes, a fond smile lighting up his face. Merlin unzipped Arthur's tent, forgetting that if Arthur was snoring, then surely he was fine. Merlin tried to hold his breath as his eyes searched through the tent. He couldn't help scoffing quietly at the amount of mess the Prince had already succeeded in making. It was insane. They had barely been there for two hours and the place looked worse that his room back in the palace. There were clothes covering every inch of the floor and his sword lay by the entrance. Merlin frowned, knowing that Arthur normally slept with his sword by his side. Merlin silently moved it over to place the sword near his Prince. He made the mistake of glancing over at Arthur, and for a moment, he was struck with the stark beauty of the sleeping Prince. Merlin's breath caught in his throat, and in his shock, he dropped the sword. The clanging of metal sounded loudly as the sword hit bare ground. Merlin cursed silently and jumped right back, desperately trying to come up with some sort of reason why he was lurking in Arthur's tent.

Luckily, his troubles were in vain, as Arthur merely wrinkled up his nose, frowning slightly in his sleep. Merlin bit his lip, and crept slowly back towards Arthur. He dropped to his knees, and Merlin couldn't help placing his hand on Arthur's cheek. To Merlin's delight, Arthur's face relaxed into a beautiful smile, and in his sleep, he turned his head into Merlin's hand. A huge grin danced across Merlin's features, and he sighed happily.

"Arthur. When will you realise how special you are, and how much I love you." Merlin murmured, planting a delicate kiss on top of Arthurs head. With one last smile, he heaved himself up and made his way outside.

However, the feeling of dread still lurked inside of Merlin, and unwilling to risk it, the warlock sat loyally outside Arthur's tent, to protect him from any arising danger.

A cold breeze shook Merlin awake. He cursed himself, it was the fourth time he's fallen asleep when he was supposed to be watching Arthur. Something told Merlin he was being stupid, but the insufferable feeling of terror in his stomach wouldn't subside.

Arthur lay awake in his bed, pondering on whether he was dreaming. He kept his eyes closed, feigning sleep to Merlin. Was Merlin really in his tent? And did he just say he loved him? Arthur's heart thumped loudly, and he was surprised everyone within a mile radius couldn't hear it.

After a moment, Arthur decided it must be a dream. This was too much of a fantasy to be reality.

Merlin whipped his head to the side as he heard a snap of twigs. In the darkness, it was impossible for him to see. Merlin held his hand out and muttered ancient words to himself.

"Lǽtan éage æt lóca áhwænne ac léohtfæt canne licgan ástemnian"

Merlin felt a tingle run down his body as his magic rippled through him. His eyes glowed momentarily gold, and suddenly, Merlin could see everything as if the sun was high in the sky. His magic had allowed him to see when no mortal could, into the depth of the night. Content with this safety precaution, he shirked back into the opening of Arthur's tent, remaining hidden from any possible intruders.

A few minutes passed, and Merlin was scanning the clearing before him intensely. He did not like the feeling of alarm building up inside him, and he frequently turned his head to check on Arthur, who apart from sleeping rather erratically, was fine.

Merlin started to wonder whether he was just being paranoid. He had been sitting out here for over an hour and nothing had happened. The snapping twigs were probably just a frightened animal. A sigh passed the Warlocks lips as he prepared himself to leave.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably when he heard noise from across the clearing. He tensed, and crouched protectively over Arthur.

A few seconds passed, and Merlin was torn between relief and curiosity when he saw Sir Kay quietly pad across the clearing. Merlin bit his lip, not knowing whether he should follow the Knight, who had disappeared into the forest, or whether he should stay and look after Arthur. A quick glance back at Arthur, who looked so vulnerable and innocent, was all he needed to know that he would stay by Arthur's side. Merlin watched as Kay delved even further into the forest.

Seconds turned into minutes, and Merlin was beginning to wonder where the knight had wondered off to. After ten minutes had passed, Merlin frowned as he saw an orb of light float into the clearing, one only summoned by magic. He looked back at this Prince, who thankfully remained asleep, then glanced back out to see who had made the light. He was surprised to witness Sir Kay stumble back into the clearing. Merlin raised his eyebrows, did the Knight also possess magic? But then why didn't he use magic to conjure light when he was leaving? It didn't make sense.

The answer became apparent to Merlin when another figure appeared into the clearing, next to Kay. This was a woman, with fair blonde hair, and dark eyes. Merlin had to admit she was beautiful, in a bewitching way. Merlin knew straight away, this was the sorceress who conjured the light. Her dark eyes glowed a brilliant gold, and she just had an air of magic.

"Is he sleeping?" The woman's voice danced across the clearing, menace evident in her words.

"Yes, Morgause. I waited as you told me to." Kay bowed his head. Merlin growled silently. Was Kay conspiring against Arthur? He couldn't be sure, but Merlin vowed to never let the knight near Arthur alone again until he knew all the facts.

With a jolt of fear, Merlin realised that the witch had turned to look at Arthur's tent and was staring straight at him. Swallowing his terror, Merlin shirked further back into the tent before he could be spotted and he watched from the darkness.

Merlin watched as the woman- Morgause – smiled maliciously at the knights words. "His death shall be long and torturous to pay for his father's crimes against our people." She laughed to herself.

Sir Kay looked slightly perplexed and Merlin briefly wondered how someone so slow worked his way through the ranks of Camelot.

Panic rose over Merlin as Morgause turned and began gracefully tap over the clearing, towards Arthur's tent. Merlin hissed from inside, "**Ámundian.**"

Morgause suddenly found herself unable to move any further forward. She pouted and held her hand out, investigating the protective shield that had cocooned Arthur's tent.

"Who else is here?" She furiously demanded, turning on Kay.

"The boy's manservant. Arthur is strangely fond of him. Useless little thing. Kill him first. Then the Prince." Kay replied happily, and Merlin grinned at Morgause's anger.

"Well. I hadn't thought of that, you moron." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and Kay looked a little hurt.

Morgause had turned back to the force that was not permitting her entrance and her eyes flashed gold as a mutter of words left her lips. Merlin gasped quietly as he felt his shield cracked.

Morgause, having heard the gasp, looked up and smiled.

"Your tricks did not work on me. Show yourself coward."

Merlin steeled himself, glanced back at Arthur and murmured, "**casul hine brirnnesen**."

Arthur glowed a deep red, for a moment as Merlin's magic swirled into him, keeping him safe.

Merlin drew in a breath and stepped away from Arthur and steeled himself, before stepping outside.

Arthur kept his eyes shut until he felt Merlin move away. He stole a glance at his arm, and watched in amazement as it glowed a Pendragon red before subsiding back into his normal skin colour. At this point, Arthur was convinced he was dreaming. The only other solution was that Merlin was magic, and that was completely out of the question. Merlin was not a sorcerer. It was all a dream...

Merlin stepped out of the tent, fists clenched. He didn't know what he was facing, but he knew he would face it for Arthur.

Morgause smiled. "Ah. A brave child we have here. Also a powerful sorcerer. That forcefield should have left you unconscious. Regardless, I will have to ask you to step aside. The Prince is mine." Merlin snarled as Morgause spoke. Kay gasped at the revelation that it was indeed Merlin who cast the spell.

"No." Merlin stated with a flat voice. Morgause raised an eyebrow, Merlin was now standing, fists balled up and anger and magic seething out of him.

"You dare defy me boy? I'll give you just one chance to run away." Morgause growled. Merlin said nothing, just stared right into her eyes. "Very well. I have no choice then." She grinned slightly and raised her hand.

"You can't hurt him!" Merlin growled, his arms spreading out.

Morgause tipped her head back, a laugh tinkling from her lips. Merlin flexed his hands, clenching and unclenching his fists at the woman who dared think she was getting anywhere near Arthur.

"I can, and I will. Enjoy the afterlife." Amusement filled her eyes and her eyes flashed gold as an incantation flew from her lips.

Frustration poured through Merlin as he easily deflected the spell, his own eyes flashing gold. Her spell rebounded and bounced into the forest.

Kay gasped. "It really is you! You have magic? I can't believe it!" The knight bumbled and Merlin rolled his eyes. How did a man so slow manage to crawl his way to the King's favourite knight?

As Merlin was momentarily distracted, Morgause attempted another spell at Arthur. Thankfully, Merlin had deflected it in time, and he turned to Morgause. He saw red, and his fury returned to him with a violence.

"How dare you! Do you thi-" Merlin spat out at her, but Morgause interrupted him with a loud stream of incantations. At tipping point Merlin yelled "**ábæddedon**"

Morgause suddenly found herself restricted. She could not open her mouth or move her feet. She was stuck to the stop. Merlin's eyes continually burned a steady molten gold as he kept the spell going, and he felt it ebb away slightly at his energy.

"I wasn't finished speaking to you." Merlin said darkly to Morgause, who was assessing him cautiously from where she was stuck.

"Arthur is here, and Arthur is protected. You will not touch him. You will not go near him. Above all, you will never hurt him. You people try and try again, but as long as I'm here, he will be protected." Merlin felt his heart beat faster and he finally unclenched his hands.

Merlin stood there in dead silence for over three minutes, staring at Morgause. Fear had paralysed Kay into a statue, and Merlin's spell meant no movement from Morgause. Merlin cautiously let Morgause go, worried about the toll it would take on his magic,

"**éðelstæf staðolfæst**" Morgause shouted stubbornly, and Merlin laughed slightly and countered her spell with a quick "**áflíeman**" causing Morgause to fly back.

Merlin turned his head and noticed Arthur was still fast asleep. He whipped his head back round to see Morgause standing back up. The woman had her own fist clenched and she raised her other hand as incantations poured from her. Her eyes glowed gold, and the force of her spells caused her to hover inches above the ground.

Merlin held his hand out, and yelled "**Ámundian sé abiron ic bróðorscipe**!"

Morgause watched in fury as her spells bounced effortlessly around Arthur's tent. She could feel her power slowly draining from her so she stopped and drifted back to the floor. She hadn't anticipated any troubles tonight.

"This isn't over." She snarled at Merlin. She then turned to where Kay lay, breathing but unconscious and muttered "**sciphlæst**."

Kay disappeared in a second, causing Merlin to draw in a deep breath. He had hoped to kill the bumbling knight before Arthur had time to ask questions. Morgause smiled cunningly at Merlin. "I'll be seeing you later, sorcerer." She promised before disappearing from sight. Merlin cursed himself. Now they had got away, they could become stronger and come back. Merlin bit his lip.

"Looks like I'm not sleeping tonight." He mumbled to himself, and with a resigned sigh, he once again took place outside Arthurs tent.

Arthur wondered when he was going to wake up. He was certain he was dreaming now. After all, what else could explain the female voice, and Merlin's ''magic.''

Arthur would tell Merlin of this dream tomorrow and they would both laugh at the sheer ludicrously of it all.

At least, that's what Arthur hoped...

**AN: Pssssst. Hey! You! Yeah you! A review would just be ace. If you could do that. That's be nice :D thanks for reading! 3 xx**


	3. The Plan

**People! Hello!**

**Normal stuff- SORRY for the lateness of this chapter. Without the full story, times have been bad. BUT, as always, you gorgeous readers need some sustenance. :) **

**As aaaaalways, thanks to my main man, the one and only Merthur Dreamer. Check his stuff out. You can thank me later :P**

**Enjoy! **

_CHAPTER THREE_

Morgause cursed as her feet hit the forest floor. Her hasty transportation spell had taken her to a small clearing about a mile west of the Prince. Earlier, she had set up protection wards to avoid being detected. Of course she wasn't expecting any problems.

With this in mind, she turned towards Kay, who was sitting dizzily on the floor. She reached her arm out and struck him across the face. The oaf hissed in pain.

"You blundering FOOL!" Morgause screamed, her temper flaring. She stormed away from him, wringing her hands.

Kay rubbed his cheek, and huffed loudly. "S'not my fault. I didn't know the damn Prince had a magic servant did I?" He sulked. Morgause dismissed him with an irritated grunt, and the Knight crawled away.

New plans already started formulating in the Sorceress' head. She now had to take into account that the Sorcerer guarding the Prince new of her presence and her intentions. It was unlikely that they could simply walk through the forest and attack the Prince. Kay collapsed on the ground, and minutes later soft snoring resounded through the clearing. Morgause crouched down and froze whilst her mind skimmed through her options. She stayed in the same position for over two hours before a satisfied smirk lit up her face.

A swift kick awoke her companion and Morgause grinned down at him.

"It's time to get my revenge."

Arthur stretched languidly in his bed, a yawn rolling out of his lips. He sat up on his cover and in the haze of just waking up- wondered why he was in a tent, and not his bed. It took his brain a few moments for the prior day's events to return to him.

Heaving himself up, the Prince rolled his shoulders back, resulting in a very unhealthy sounding click from his bones. Arthur grimaced, before stepping outside to be met with the sight of-

Merlin. Right outside the front of his tent. The boy was lying on the hard ground with nothing, but he seemed to be dozing happily. A smile tipped at Arthur's lips, and he wondered why his friend was outside his tent. He had originally planned to ask Merlin to start making him some food, but it would be sinful to interrupt him whilst he was looking so angelically peaceful. With a resigned sigh, Arthur retreated into the confines of his tent, to reappear with his Camelot emblazed cover, and draped it over the shoulders of his manservant. Merlin reacted by sighing with a content smile, and snuggling into it in his sleep. Arthur grinned and then, for the first time in his life, he went to work collecting firewood.

Merlin awoke with a start. The first thing he noticed was that he was very comfortable. His groggy brain took a few moments to realise that he had a blanket covering him. He inhaled deeply, noting that it smelt like Arthur…

His eyes shot back open (he hadn't even realised they'd closed again) and he examined the Camelot adorned fabric. He recognised it immediately as Arthurs and a smile grew across his face.

_He gave me his cover?_

Merlin laughed quietly to himself, warmth spreading through his chest at the kind gesture. He stretched as he sat up, allowing the cover to fall off his shoulders and onto his lap. He glanced around, and with a sickening jolt he realised that Arthur was nowhere to be seen. Merlin cursed himself for being so slow. He leapt to his feet and glanced around. How did he not notice the clearing was empty!

He held his breath, hoping to hear any signs of his prince. Silence.

Merlin ran into Arthur's tent, and his stomach dropped. It was completely empty.

He ripped his way into Sir Kays tent as well. Empty. He pelted back outside.

"**ARTHUR**!" Merlin roared, realising he was too late. Morgause had taken him. Merlin fell to his knees. His magic hadn't been enough. Somehow Morgause had taken his only reason for existence. Tears began to creep out of his eyes. A sob wracked at his chest as he looked down at the ground, his hands hopelessly pounding at the dusty ground.

"_Arthur…" _He whispered, the tears completely obscuring his vision. How Morgause would pay for takin-

"Yes?"

Merlin flew to his feet again and whipped round to see Arthur standing before him, lumps of firewood in his arms, looking confused at first, then alarmed (and was that slightly concerned?) as he saw the tear stained cheeks of his friend.

"Merli-?" Arthur didn't have a chance to finish before a small body had barrelled into him. He dropped the firewood and stumbled back. His arms automatically wound their way around his manservant, who was clutching onto his shirt. Arthur rubbed Merlin's back soothingly.

"I thought something had happened to you." Merlin admitted quietly.

"So that's what this is about. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just left. What's wrong?" Arthur frowned, still hugging Merlin to his chest.

Merlin cursed at Arthur's abilities to read him like a book.

"How did you know?" He asked. Arthur laughed slightly, then slowly disentangled himself from his manservant. "I left for twenty minutes to get some wood and you had a panic attack." Merlin blushed, and then sighed.

He tried to procrastinate, by starting up the fire. He didn't want to tell Arthur about Sir Kay. He was terrified Arthur wasn't going to believe him. After that incident with Valiant and the snakes, Merlin had been petrified of going to Arthur, in the case of no evidence.

It took half an hour of Merlin messing around for Arthur to lose his patience. Arthur had started pacing around when Merlin began the fire. He huffed impatiently when Merlin started to poke the fire with a stick, and lost it when Merlin started to prepare food.

"Merlin." A warning growl.

Merlin glanced up at him, guilt flashing across his features. A resigned sigh passed his servants lips, and he walked to the fire, sitting himself in front of it. A second passed, then Merlin gestured for Arthur to sit.

Arthur appeared to drape himself among the rocks. An eye roll from Merlin. Only Arthur could look regal in the middle of a forest. Arthur looked at him expectantly.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

Merlin rubbed his face, then made eye contact with the Prince. "Kay tried to kill you last night." Merlin left out the involvement of Morgause. He wouldn't be able to explain to Arthur how he had fought off a sorceress. "I caught him and he spooked and ran off."

Arthur looked down at the ground, his heart racing. Kay had tried to kill him? Without a word, he walked over to the knights tent, and was unsurprised to find it empty.

Arthur briefly noted that he hadn't even considered that Merlin had been lying. A frown appeared on his face. Since when did he trust Merlin so completely?

"Arthur, I'm sorry. I should have woken you, but I had it sorted. I was keeping watch." Merlin sort of gestured to where he had been sleeping.

Arthur scoffed. "You were asleep." He reminded him, but there was a fondness in the Prince's eyes. Merlin blushed.

"I had it under control." He insisted, pouting when Arthur chuckled. Arthur let his laughter die down.

"So my father was fooled. He won't be pleased. Alright then Merlin. Lucky you, no hunting. We shall eat, you shall take down the tents, and then we'll ride back to Camelot to inform my father of this." Arthur decided. Merlin nodded, a grimace on his face. _'We shall eat' _constituted Merlin having to cook, '_You shall take down the tents_' was obvious- of course Arthur wouldn't help with that, and _'ride back to Camelot' _meant another awful horse ride, and Merlin honestly hated riding. He could barely walk himself, how was he meant to control an entire beast?

Merlin sighed, and noticed that Arthur had reinstated himself in front of the fire. Arthur's eyes closed, as he enjoyed the heat from the fire. Merlin ventured to the forest, to find some food.

Half an hour passed, and Merlin returned triumphantly with a basket full of food. The forests had been kind, and the food was plentiful and luscious. Even Arthur looked surprised at the large quantities of fruit and berries.

"Where did you find all of this?" Arthur found it impossible to supress the admiration in his voice. Merlin grinned, and didn't answer. He plopped himself down next to Arthur, and the Prince and the manservant dug in to a healthy meal.

Above them, disguised in the shrubbery up a hill, Kay and Morgause watched. Kay looked traditionally confused.

"So…your plan was to grow them lots of fruit so they can have a nice meal? " Kay blinked, trying to think. Morgause shot him a withering look. Kay got defensive. "No, there isn't a problem. It's very nice of you. But I thought you wanted to kill them?" Kay rubbed his head. "I'm pretty sure you wanted to kill them actually."

Morgause shook her head, amazed that the thick headed man in front of her managed to pt his own clothes on. He only got through the Camelot ranks with her magic aiding him. Camelot was weak not to spot someone so stupid.

"Whilst it is true that I did grow the food around them for them to eat, I have no intention of letting them go." She explained slowly. "The food was intended to poison them, but I rather changed my mind. The Prince does not know that his precious manservant is a Warlock." Morgause grinned wickedly.

Earlier in the night, Morgause had cast an enchantment around the area the boys had camped. The enchantment caused a bounty of food to grow from every tree within a mile radius. The food, however, was also enchanted to poison. When Morgause learnt that the sorcerer had kept his magic a secret from his precious Prince, she couldn't help but play a little game. So she altered her enchantment, her poisoned fruit not poisoned to kill.

"Pssst! Morgause! Look! They fell asleep! How silly of them." Kay whispered and Morgause nearly thumped him. She glanced down and realised that the Prince had fallen to the side, and the manservant had followed suit. The two lay by the fire, food in hand, breathing. Just.

"Yes you fool! They're sedated. Now go and be useful you waste of space, and bring them back to our cave." Morgause snapped, ignoring the hurt look In Kay's eyes. The oaf trundled down and easily picked Merlin and Arthur up, swinging the two men over his shoulders. Morgause's magic had enhanced his strength, so he found it no trouble.

Morgause smiled. Her plan was going to work very nicely indeed.

**Thank you for reading lovelies. Next chapter should be up soon :) Please leave a review. They're like my drugs ^_^ xx**


End file.
